russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella: A Princess Girl
Janella: A Princess Girl is a 2014 Philippine fantasy drama television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, starring the teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador in her own leading role as Janella Bernardo, along with two leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen sweetheart princess and her box-office. The series will be broadcast on IBC as part of the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime and worldwide on Global IBC on July 14, 2014, replacing the previous mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen sweetheart princess and her box-office. Janella will now be a fairytale princess similar to Rapunzel of Tangled, Barbie of Barbie: A Fairy Secret and Princess Sophia of Barbie: Princess Charm School. It is part of her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama series on IBC in the Philippines. It is one of the most successful fantaserye and the 4th primetime anniversary offering. Production Janella: A Princess Girl announced during IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television fantasy drama series of the network to be shown on primetime. After the successful of her previous mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland wraps up, the project give to the primetime princess Janella Salvador in her 13 years in show business as the lead role to play her character Janella Bernardo. In which, she is also given Nikki of ABS-CBN's daytime drama Be Careful With My Heart. On June 3, 2014 on the network's primetime newscast Express Balita, the show announced as the character role Janella Bernardo and will be shown on July 14, at 7:30pm to replace Janella in Wonderland. Along with Janella, the two of leading men to star include her Kapinoy leading men Marlo Mortel who will be the love team MarNella and the newest Kapinoy contract young actor Jerome Ponce. Kendra Kramer, Zoren Legaspi and Maricar Reyes were announced to be the cast of Bernardo's character. Paul Jake Castillo, Abby Bautista, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Kelly dela Cruz also joins the supporting cast along with Gloria Sevilla, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres, Martin Velayo, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma. In addition to the voice of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy, Maybelyn dela Cruz as Little Fairy and Chienna Filomeno as Nella Girl. Janella Salvador promoted their newest fantaserye's lead actress who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest in appearace. Award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian as director for the show who is also direct the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart of ABS-CBN. IBC Entertainment TV, presented by the network's entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi will produce the fantasy drama series, and the makers of the trend-setting fantasy drama primetime TV hits such as My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Batang Genius becoming the huge success as well. In a recent interview, Salvador said that the experience to shoot in the Philippines in anticipated to be one of IBC's most-awaited fairytale princess fantaserye on Philippine primetime TV. Since the story revolves in the adventure and the magical girl of fantasy stories. The full trailer was released on June 10, 2014 via the primetime series Your Heart, My Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter is the official poster was released. From July 7 to 11, 2014, Salvador appeared via the network's afternoon kiddie gag show TODAS Kids where they promoted the fairytale princess fanta-drama series in telefantasya. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on July 12, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap followed by the artists of the Janella: A Princess Girl The Original Soundtrack album. On July 12, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the fantasy series' original soundtrack, also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, followed by another appearance of player Salvador in the top-rated game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, while Mortel and Janella guested in Seeing Stars Tonight. It was televised in IBC, which was state owned sequestered TV network. Executives of IBC management eventually confessed that they had gladly relented to give P1 million-plus-per-day for Janella's expenses during her worldwide visit. Of course, given the projected income generated by The Kapinoy Network during the show's phenomenal run the primetime fantaserye. People notice her for her best line "OH MY GEE" and "G-R-R-R" . She is good in singing, hosting, singing, product endorsement, recording artists and concert performers also. 'Scheduling' Janella: A Princess Girl had its pilot episode broadcast is planned to air on July 14, 2014 at 7:30 pm is set to replace IBC's previous fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. On August 4, 2014, the fantasy series moved from 7:30pm intto 6:00pm timeslot as the result lead-in to the network's flagship primetime news program Express Balita, and the show at 7:30pm vacated by the action-packed supersero series Voltron Man which is top-billed by the action prince AJ Muhlach. Also due to public demand, IBC announced that starting September 6, 2014, the series expanded into Saturday nights will air at 6:00 p.m. to 6:45 p.m. called Janella: A Princess Girl: Janella's Party which featured the performance of Salvador, Mortel and Ponce in the song and dance number at Broadcast City. Synopsis Oh my gee, Janella thinks she got her cute and adorable look because of a girl her mother saw before she was born. After her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess and a TV superstar while she is shooting her launching fantaserye, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Oh my gee, you're so Grrr go girl, Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Paras (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. Janella gets happy to know that she's #1 primetime superstar, and asks since when the series has been on. Her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi), a father in her house for the family and her mom Tetchie Bernardo (Maricar Reyes), a mother is at home as well. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). In the costume party, Janella dress as the dink press, love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Janella signs a contract with a reading it appear an amazing adventure where she discovers. While Janella's house, Alvin says that Janella needs a catchphrase, Oh my gee, an to change her mermaid tale from colour into a fairytale princess like a pink dress. Sure that the man Alvin Fernando (Paul Jake Castillo), the office man who calls Janella with mom and dad in his office, responds that it's IBC's top fantasy series now that Janella knows, a young kiddie girl Andrea Bernardo (Kendra Kramer), a child women is for her kid. Who will fight Witch Boy (RJ Ledesma), an evil witch boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky. The queen of sister Valerie Gonzales (Bettina Carlos), a strongest women in the fun and there is Michael de Leon (Mikee Lee), a men who will take care of them pink roces to follow their dreams. Janella become the beautiful and fairytale charm princess. She believes her and goes to her friends Coleen delos Reyes (Kelly dela Cruz) and Jane Eigenmann (Joanna Morales) appears to the girls who wish the daughter at princess with a fashion princess as well. In the castle and with a pink dress that all the thugs made their dreams come true in a magic for magical power, my pink lippie and outfit princess as Princess Janella. Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for the superstar. She has the princess kiss, folk princess, like a princess dress up, stylish Princess Janella, magical, gorgeous, beauty secrets and beautiful. Janella struggles to fulfill her dream to become a singing superstar performing a song and dance that makes glow of dance and sing finds and sets the princess while she fall in love with her boyfriend Victor and Patrick with her family, while Janella is her fantasy castle. She dreams of helping her family out of poverty by sharing her music and fall in love with the princess fantasy party dress up, she is her talent should with glamour of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice. One of the most brilliant Brod Pete (Isko Salvador) demands her to pay which strengthens the idea he was held back to inventing. In the castle, the name of Gloria Queen (Gloria Romero), a stepmother and a wicked in the landat the jealous surpasses her own. After some time, the prince boy Victor, who had met and fallen in love with Janella, learns of her eternal sleep. Saddened by her apparent, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo - After her conquering her mermaid tale princess, oh my gee, a 16-year-old ordinary girl and a princess girl who is now saw a fairytale princess, she is so pretty and beautiful follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny, she's #1 primetime superstar while she is a dress like the pink dress. While Janella's house, Alvin says that Janella needs a catchphrase, Oh my gee, an to change her mermaid tale from colour into a fairytale princess like a pink dress. She believes her and goes to her friends Coleen delos Reyes and Jane Eigenmann appears to the girls who wish the daughter at princess with a fashion princess as well. In the castle and with a pink dress that all the thugs made their dreams come true in a magic for magical power, my pink lippie and outfit princess as Princess Janella. She loves her family and wants to support them. Love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for superstar. * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - A young leading men Victor primetime prince of IBC while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Paras - A young men about her girlfriend who loves Janella. * Kendra Kramer as Andrea Salvador - A young kiddie girl Andrea, a child women is for her kid. * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo - A father in her house for the family for dad. * Maricar Reyes as Tetchie Bernardo - A mother is at home for mom. Supporting Cast * Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando - Sure that the man Alvin, the office man who calls Janella with mom and dad in his office, responds that it's IBC's top fantasy series now that Janella knows. * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Agbayani - A mother in her family with a perfect magic when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Cogie Domingo as Joel dela Cruz - The prince of charming from the castle. * Bettina Carlos as Valerie Gonzales - The queen of sister, a strongest women in the fun. * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz * Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Domendez - A young boy who named as the kid of Janella's house. * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo - Named as the young boyfriend at home. * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes - Patrick's girl bestfriend. * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon - Selena's normal boy. * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte * Martin Velayo as Johnny Santos - A charming men reign the wonderful surprise experience who calls the prince charming. * Joanna Morales as Jane Eigenmann - Carlos' girlfriend. * Lucas Zamora as Carlos Revilla - A youngest boy who calls Jane and Janella. * Fretzie Bercede as Lauren Zaragoza * RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy - Who will fight Witch Boy, an evil witch boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky when the witch is an evil witch boy. * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez - The boy emperor he is the one you that date. * Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel * RJ Jimenez as Knights * Mikee Lee as Michael de Leon - A men who will take care of them pink roces to follow their dreams. * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous - The evil wizard above a grows who tries to live out her dreams. * Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief - Working sewing together with the villain costume by sewing handkerchiefs together, becoming the villain as The Handker-Chief used a peddled flying machine to drop a huge red Chiffon, handkerchief over all the city so that he can make the city dissapear. Janella to fight The Handker-Chief, which is destroy the villains and enemies. * Janeena Chan as Clare delos Santos * Dino Imperial as Dario Mendoza Extended Cast * Gloria Romero as Lola Queen - Once her magic mirror tells her that Janella is fairer than she is, she immediately. The Queen is cold, cruel, and extremely vain, and obsessively desires to remain the "fairest in the land". She becomes madly envious over the beauty. * Jade Castro as The Flying Nitchman - He is a purple flow around him as the evil devil ghost, which makes him enemies, blue eyes with black irises, an evil, a handbag, a ghostly. In the hospital, he appears to condemn him in Dany Jones' Locker, a locker full of smelly gym socks of stinks with the dirty goo. Victor Fred begs to be freed, and the Nitchman does, so long as he will be always generous from there on. The Nitchman returns to take him back to the Locker. Oh my gee, but Janella bets that Victor is generous, and bets that he would pick the cellphone. Victor takes the cellphone, sending Janella to Dany Jones' Locker. His mom Tetchie and his dad Bobby chews Victor for this. Victor sees the error of his ways, and her girlfriend back. The Flying Nitchman returns with Janella to return her and him, not because of Janella's family repending, but because Janella she is so pretty. Recurring Cast * Jai Agpangan as Rose Velasco - A sister who gives and meets her friends. * Joj Agpangan as Kaye Velasco - An older sister she got Matt's boyfriend. 'Guest Cast' * Liza Soberano as Alexxandra de Guzman * AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man * Gloria Diaz as Gloria Esteban * Elmo Magalona as Francis Matanga * Shanne Velasco as Sarah Salvador * Veejay Aragon as Mark de Leon * Pio Balbuena as Paolo Bandera * Michelle Vito as Tecna Gonzales * Robi Domingo as Leo Marquez * Andre Paras as Joshua Eusebio * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim * Richard Yap as Richard "Ser Chief" Lim * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim Special Participation * Abby Bautista as young Janella Bernardo * Juan Miguel Urquico as young Vicor Fred * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mother who she calls her daughter. * Freddie Webb as Daniel Bautista - Janella's grandfather who he calls her daughter. Voices * Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy - A dog puppy boy he hopes to her dreams with the pet. * Maybelyn dela Cruz as Little Fairy - Little girl is a fairy who wish of fairies. * Chienna Filomeno as Nella Girl - Fairy girl is charming a princess. Production and development Janella: Princess Girl launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit series and crew in the network's website. Reception 'Ratings' Premieres on July 14, 2014 at the time of Typhoon Glenda, Janella: A Princess Girl consistent a high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 30.9% household rating, dominated its competitors ABS-CBN's Dyesebel with 29.5% and GMA's Niño with only 17.5%. By July 18, the fantasy series was at number 1 along with a primetime popular teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. On July 21, 2014, the fantasy series sustained its number 1 garnered with 25.7% rating dominated by its new competitors such as Hawak Kamay which got 24.0% and Niño with only 15.5%. According to data from Kantar Media, the show consistently took the number 1 spot in daily nationwide television ratings, earning an average rating of 26.3% throughout the week of July 21-25 as compared to its rival network’s counterpart, which earned an average rating of 24.6% and 17.7%. Since then, Janella: A Princess Girl's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. As of August 4, 2014, the fantasy series was moved to an earlier timeslot from 7:30pm to 6:00pm, as the result proved its supremacy garnering a total of 21.8% ratings share in first place beating its network’s counterparts, Pure Love which earned an average rating of 20.9% and My BFF got a rating of 10.9%. 'Critical and commercial reception' The show received mainly positive reviews both from viewers and critics. Review by Philippine Entertainment Portal, they praised Janella's performance saying, "Oh my gee, super princess as well." The director of Janella: A Princess Girl is the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, tagged Janella Salvador as the teen sweetheart princess now hailed as the primetime princess as well based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is so good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this fantaserye is a fairytale princess would surely rate, oh my super gee. Promotions After its first year run, the show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella: A Princess Girl, name the teen swetheart princess Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella: A Princess Girl Mall Tour. In July 18, the cast visited Robinsons Place Roxas followed by an appearance in July 19 at SM City Iloilo. In July 25, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Ayala Center Cebu in Cebu City. The cast continued the tour in Gaisano Mall of Davao Atrium in August 9 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at SM City Baguio in August 16. On August 23, Salvador, Mordel and Ponce visited in its grand fans’ day at the Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella: A Princess Girl Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Janella: A Princess Girl: The Original Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on July 5, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Janella Salvador, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Sunny Day released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the fantasy series are performed by Janella Salvador. 'Track listing' # Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador # Oh My Gee (composed by Marcus Davis) - Janella Salvador # Mahal Kita Pero (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # With a Smile (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador # Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador # My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Mr. Kupido (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador # Magkita Na Tayo (composed by Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador # She's a Girl (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Janella Salvador # She's Out of My Life (composed by Freddie Gutierrez) - Janella Salvador 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella: A Princess Girl on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Janella: A Princess Girl mobile game' In August 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella: A Princess Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, The Million Second Quiz. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke and Batang Genius are becoming the huge success of the show. Spin-offs ''Janella: A Christmas Tale After the huge success of ''Janella: A Christmas Girl, the show was give to the special holiday season for twenty episodes starting from December 1 to 26, 2014, the Christmas special episode spin-off of the teen fantasy-drama series was held called Janella: A Christmas Tale. ''Hayate Meets Janella Princess Awards and nominations 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Fantasy Series Actress) - Won (Janella Salvador) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won 'Eduk Circle Awards' *2014 Winner, Most Popular Teen Actress of the Year (Janella Salvador) Trivia * Salvador is also appear as Nikki for the daytime seryes ''Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * This is Salvador's first project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * The theme song of the fantasserye is Oh My Gee performed by Janella Salvador from the first album Oh My Gee from IBC Records. * It also became Janella Salvador's first ever television series on IBC for the fantaserye and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. * This marks Janella Salvador's second primetime fantasy for IBC. * Janella will now be a fairytale princess similar to Rapunzel of Tangled, Barbie of Barbie: A Fairy Secret and Princess Sophia of Barbie: Princess Charm School. * Salvador will joined by Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who are also appear the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart as Nicolo and Luke, will now appear the fantasy drama on IBC. * Janella: A Princess Girl will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal directed her in such unforgettable projects. * For the first time, Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce teamed up with Janella Salvador in their own primetime fantaserye with a love-team MarNella (Marlo-Janella) and JerNella (Jerome-Janella). * The first primetime fantasy drama series filmed and shot in HD. * Maricar Reyes and Zoren Legaspi's first-ever primetime fantasy-drama series. See also * Jerome Ponce goes to IBC * It’s raining new shows on IBC-13 * 'Janella: A Princess Girl' Premieres this July 7 * IBC goes to PRIMETIME 13 with a concert * 'Janella: A Princess Girl' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide * Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik) * 'Janella: A Princess Girl' and 'Voltron Man' Switch Timeslot! * IBC Maintains Nationwide TV Ratings in July * "Janella: A Princess Girl" Remains In Top Spot * TIME SLOT SWITCHING LIFTS JANELLA: A PRINCESS GIRL AND VOLTRON MAN TO RULE PRIME TIME! * ‘Janella: A Princess Girl’ Leads Top 35 Shows in July * IBC-13—The superstar TV viewing 54 year after * A New Primetime Line-Up via IBC-13′s ‘Kapinoy Primetime′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 5 primetime series * Janella Salvador's Career Timeline In GIFs * IBC-13 STILL THE FRONTRUNNER IN NATIONAL TV RATINGS IN OCTOBER * JANELLA: A PRINCESS GIRL WINS NATIONAL TV RATINGS, TRENDS ON TWITTER * This December on IBC-13 * IBC-13 is Set to Revolutionize Philippine TV Viewing Habit this 2015 * 'Hayate the Combat Butler' and 'Janella: A Princess Girl' to Shine On Primetime Starting January 12 on IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Janella: A Princess Girl on Facebook * Janella: A Princess Girl on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Television series based on fairy tales